


Un élevage de starfish

by TrefleV



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Pas besoin de trop se souvenir des détails de l'animé vous inquiétez pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: Quand leurs relations ne marchent pas comme ils le veulent, Renton et Dominic vont se promener- et se rencontrent par accident. Et... décident de s'aider ? Yep, on sait tous que ca va mal finir.
Relationships: Dominic Sorel/Renton Thurston





	Un élevage de starfish

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà, avec encore un ship dont je ne saurais expliquer la naissance !  
> Fun fact, c'est un des textes dont j'étais le plus fière pendant de longues années (et j'en suis encore assez satisfait aujourd'hui !)

Désespérite, complexe du sauveur, Renton n'avait jamais essayé de réfléchir plus loin que le premier sens, alors quand Linck lui hurla la chose en pleurant, il ne pensa pas à se défendre et accepta la critique. Après tout, même si complexe était a priori négatif, être un sauveur lui plaisait bien- si même un enfant énervé l'acceptait comme tel, peut-être sa vie avait-elle un sens !

Dominic, de son côté, supportait bien moins d'être vu comme un « harceleur obsessif masochiste ». Hormis la dissonance évidente de ce titre, le contenu était trop peu flatteur même pour son faible ego. Et sous-entendait qu'Anemone n'en avait rien à faire de lui, ce qui était peut-être- probablement- vrai mais qui le dérangeait malgré tout. Il était conscient que son entêtement était stupide, mais il n'en avait cure. Ca restait moins désespéré que tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Renton- non ?

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur première rencontre, mais celle-ci lui avait suffi à se faire un avis sur lui : un prince charmant auto-proclamé aussi ridicule que les vrais. Il fallait cependant admettre qu'il jouait assez bien son rôle, au point que Dominic avait un instant eu envie de tout lui déballer. Son histoire avec Anemone, l'école militaire, le soutien inexistant de sa mère- à bien y réfléchir, un psychologue n'aurait pas été superflu dans la flotte… Il devait y avoir bon nombre de soldats qui en auraient eu l'utilité.

Eureka était partie. Partie. Il était seul. Seul.

La même pensée tournait dans son esprit depuis des heures. Il avait repoussé le moment d'y réfléchir autant que possible, mais une fois la porte refermée sur la jeune fille, tout le malheur du monde afflua en lui avec une force impossible à repousser.

_Pourquoi resterait-elle avec lui, si elle était capable de demander un éloignement de plusieurs jours sans ciller ?_

Elle avait même emmené les enfants avec elle, signe qu'elle se sentait _bien_ , forte et indépendante. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de sauver leur couple, officiel ou futur. Pour qui vivrait-il, alors ?

***

« Regarde où tu vas, abruti. »

Renton commença à débiter un mélange d'excuses et d'insultes à l'éducation de l'obstacle rencontré, avant de s'interrompre en voyant le visage de la personne. C'était un soldat à la solde de Dewey et Anemone… D quelque chose… Dorian, quelque chose du genre…

« Dominic ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Évidemment qu'il se rappelait de lui, mais s'admettre que son nom s'était inscrit si précisément dans son esprit après une seule rencontre était au-dessus de ses forces. Il aurait aimé conserver au moins un minimum de dignité simulée, même si même lui se rendait compte qu'il était en manque d'amis au point d'inclure des étrangers dans son imagination réconfortante, et que c'était d'une tristesse méritant moquerie.

« En mission. Toi par contre, tu devrais pas être en train de surveiller Eureka ? »

Il savait plus ou moins qui il était, une bonne chose.

« Eh, j'existe par moi-même aussi ! se récria-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aigue pour porter la vérité,

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Forcément, cet idiot ne le croyait pas, il le voyait dans ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé un éclat amusé au milieu d'un océan de lassitude. Il le savait, puisqu'il les croyait si semblables.

_On est tombés amoureux de sacrées filles, hein._

Oui, ils se ressemblaient.

Alors que le plus âgé s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, il tendit un bras désespéré vers lui pour l'arrêter.

« Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien… Eureka est partie… alors…

\- Je suis pas là pour te tenir compagnie, coupa le soldat.

\- C'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! rougit le plus petit. C'est juste que… vu qu'Anemone a pas non plus l'air très affectueuse… On pourrait devenir amis, non ? »

***

« On a rien en commun. »

Amis, et puis quoi encore ? Le gamin avait l'air de se prendre pour son petit frère spirituel, c'en était insultant. Ignorant son air blessé, il voulut démarrer sa moto, enfin remise dans le droit chemin après la collision avec Renton, mais le sourire agaçant de l'autre réapparut, et il était prêt à parier que comme la dernière fois, il sortirait la moitié de l'engin de ses poches pour l'obliger à servir de taxi ou quelque chose du genre.

« Rends-moi ça, soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ? »

Il avait des envies de meurtres. Alors c'était quelque chose comme ça que ressentait Anemone ? Il se rapprochait un peu d'elle, a échelle miniature.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Un grand sourire niais étira les lèvres du petit.

***

Dominic fixait son verre en priant que celui-ci se transforme en appareil de téléportation ultra secret et l'emmène loin de ce lieu.

Renton de son côté commençait à regretter son action impulsive- une fois de plus- en se demandant si tirer l'autre dans un bar était vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir.

« C'est bon, je peux y aller ? Tu as dit boire un verre, j'ai bu un verre. ( _un minuscule verre de vodka_ )

\- Euh…

\- Bon, souffla-t-il en se retenant de se frapper la tête contre la table jusqu’à l'inconscience. Donc… Eureka est partie, t'as dit ?

\- Oui… Et elle a emmené les enfants… Juste quand je croyais que tout allait s'arranger…

\- Et Holland l'a laissée partir ? s'étonna-t-il- l'homme avait toujours était un degré au-dessus de la surprotection, même une relation avec le mioche ne pouvait lui sembler plus dangereuse qu'une séparation définitive.

\- Il a dit qu'elle méritait sans doute ces vacances et l'a laissée partir une semaine, dit le brun au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai pourtant quitté mon village natal pour la protéger ! pleurnicha-t-il, en tenant son verre comme un alcoolique professionnel affalé au bar se souvenant de sa vie heureuse avec sa femme et ses trois enfants avant qu'il ne perde son travail et ne se retrouve seul.

\- Vacances ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait emmener les enfants à la mer ! La mer ! Une semaine ! »

Il hésita entre proposer une récompense monétaire importante pour qui lui fournirait un fusil chargé et éclater de rire. Et après, c'était lui le « harceleur obsessif. »

« Sans moi ! Seule ! Je suis sûr qu'elle me déteste…

\- Yep. Un modèle de vertu.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, je parlais tout seul. Elle revient dans quelques jours, t'auras qu'à en discuter avec elle.

\- Et si elle revient pas ? Si elle se rend compte qu'elle est mieux sans moi ? Si il lui arrive quelque chose ? Si elle s'aperçoit que je ne suis qu'un protecteur inutile et qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi ?

\- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à protéger et fiche moi la paix. »

Il se leva, paya sa note et sortit. Et tout se finit là.

Mais non.

***

« Pourquoi tu me suis ?

\- Je suis ton garde du corps ! »

Et merde. Il aurait dû se douter que donner un quelconque conseil à ce gars ne pourrait lui apporter que des ennuis.

« J'en ai pas besoin.

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Il avait quel âge déjà ? Quatorze ? Quinze ? Alors pourquoi Dominic avait-il l'air de revoir les enfants de son village natal, jouant au chevalier fort et vaillant- surtout fort- en bombant leur petit torse exempt de tout muscle ? Enfants de sept ans grand maximum ?

« Tu cours un grave danger, je le sais ! La coralian rose te détruira ! »

Formidable, il avait créé un acteur plus vrai que nature. Il aurait mieux fait de lui remettre les idées en place, de lui rappeler qu'il était avec Anemone de son plein gré, mais c'était plus facile à dire- penser- qu'à faire. Cet idiot s'était mis en tête de le sauver, et il n'abandonnerait pas avant de l'avoir sauvé. Si c'avait été un enfant en bas âge, il serait probablement entré dans son jeu, improvisant un rôle avec le plus grand plaisir du monde _(ouais je vois trop bien Dominic courir dans un champ et se cacher dans des bottes de foin en jouant avec les petits !)_ \- mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Renton qui était avec lui. _Renton_. **_Renton_**.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'un garde ne te voie, tenta-t-il.

\- Pas question ! Je dois t'aider ! Tu es triste et souffrant et je suis là pour toi !

\- Je ne suis ni triste ni souffrant.

\- Si si tu l'est ! »

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir en roulant bride abattue vers la base militaire, puisque le plus jeune avait encore quelque pièce de l'appareil. Il ne savait pas lesquelles, mais il était certain qu'il les avait. Et jusque-là, il n'avait pas réussi à les lui reprendre- pas que ses essais aient été pensés pour réussir, inconsciemment _(on est bien d'accord que dans l'animé, il aurait pu, s'il avait vraiment voulu !)_. De toute façon, il n’aurait sans doute pas su la remettre à sa place.

***

_Je sais bien que c'est bête… mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?_

D'accord, il l'admettait, il avait _peut-être_ un _léger_ problème, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de partir, alors pourquoi le quitter ? Personne ne l'attendait !

« Je dois rejoindre Anemone, alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

\- D'façon elle s'en fiche que tu viennes ou pas, grommela-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

_Super, je l'ai vexé… Je fais jamais rien d'autre._

« Peu importe. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non. Peu importe si tes sentiments sont réciproques ou non, tu te dois d'être proche de la personne.

\- Oui, c'est pareil pour Eureka… Je me demande si elle me déteste.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a pas de raison. »

Il avait beau dire ça pour le réconforter et se débarrasser de lui, le pirate des cieux appréciait le geste.

« Moui… Si tu le dis… Désolée de ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, en fait, déclara Dominic en regardant à nouveau devant lui, partout sauf face à son interlocuteur.

\- On a qu'à aller vérifier ! s'écria-t-il en tranchant brutalement dans l'ambiance lourde et solennel d'il y avait à peine un instant. On se déguise, on va voir les filles, et on essaie de voir ce qu'elles pensent de nous !

\- Je veux rien à voir avec ça.

\- Mais si allez ! Tu veux pas découvrir ce que ressent Anemone ? sourit narquoisement Renton en insistant sur le prénom, persuadé qu'il avait gagné.

\- Non ! »

***

« Non.

\- Allez, tu es déjà habillé !

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça. Il n'y a pas la moindre raison. Pas la moindre. »

Il savait qu'il allait finir par céder, autant que le savait Renton, mais peut-être s'il résistait assez longtemps, un éclair foudroierait un brun et sauverait l'autre de cette entreprise insensée. Espoir vain. Le petit avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire enfiler les vêtements de rechange, mais lui n'en aurait pas moins à s'en sortir, même sans adversaire.

« Eureka va forcément se douter de quelque chose, elle est pas stupide. Dans le meilleur des cas, ce seront les enfants qui remarqueront que c'est pas normal.

\- Pourquoi Eureka te verrait ? interrogea le petit, le faisant sombrer un peu plus profondément dans le désespoir.

\- _Je_ vais voir Eureka. _Tu_ vas voir Anemone.

\- Mais pourquoi !

\- Parce que sinon, tu vas dire quelque chose de stupide et tout ruiner. Quitte à faire ça, autant le faire bien. »

Ils se séparèrent sur ces sages paroles.

***

« Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous ou est l'aéroport le plus proche ?

\- L'aéroport ?

\- Il semblerait que je me sois perdu… »

En lui confisquant sa précieuse moto- pour l'empêcher de le laisser en plan, avait-il dit- Renton avait considérablement réduit sa crédibilité. Qui irait se perdre sur une place aussi isolée que celle-ci, à trois kilomètres du village le plus proche, juste quand Eureka et sa petite famille y étaient comme par hasard ?

« Ah ! sourit la jeune fille. Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas la région. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça ait marché. La copine de Renton était pas un génie, loin de là- même sans connaitre la région, qui serait tombé dans le panneau ? Pas Anemone, en tout cas.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! rit Dominic en se maudissant intérieurement. Vous êtes en vacances avec votre famille, je suppose ?

\- Avec mes enfants.

\- Ces trois-là ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils sont adorables, déclara-t-il en espérant que son déguisement ne le trahirait pas. Leur père n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Ils n'en ont pas. »

Fort bref. Renton lui en voudrait-il s'il s'arrêtait là ? S'il devait poursuivre, ses talents d'acteur seraient plus que jamais nécessaires ; or faire semblant d'être soudainement interpellé par le sort d'inconnus n'avait jamais été son point fort.

« Et votre petit-ami ne pourrait pas le remplacer ?

\- Petit… ami ?

\- Il me semble vous avoir déjà aperçue avec un jeune garçon, à Bell Forest, vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

\- Renton… murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Non, reprit-elle à voix haute.

\- Vous iriez pourtant si bien ensemble ! poussa-t-il en se promettant de déguerpir dès la réponse obtenue, lassé du calme vide de la coralian.

\- Bien ensemble… Non, aucun risque. Vous devez vous imaginer des choses. »

Il prit congé avec un soulagement sans égal- il n'avait pas de preuve concrète que Renton n'avait aucune chance, mais bon dieu, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il abandonne l'idée de sortir un jour avec Eureka. Il avait assez de raisons pour en faire un diaporama avec des graphiques et des pourcentages- un livre, même ! _(panneau publicitaire « Ne sors pas avec Eureka » !)_

***

A quelques kilomètres de là, son complice tentait de pénétrer dans la base et d'approcher l'arme ultime de l'armée. L'un et l'autre se révélaient impossibles. Il fit le tour du vaisseau trois fois, avant d'enfin apercevoir- du moins il en eut l'impression- une fenêtre ouverte. Avec toute la discrétion que lui permettaient ses vêtements de deux tailles trop grands et son charisme naturel, il se mit à escalader. Inutile de préciser qu'il glissa vingt fois et tomba la moitié, avant d'atteindre- au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de souffrances- une plateforme sur laquelle il put se reposer. C'avaient été les deux mètres les plus durs à parcourir de toute son existence. Et il en restait dix avant la fenêtre…

Il eut l'impression de mourir un grand nombre de fois, avant d'arriver au but, mais regretta d'y avoir échappé en voyant que ladite fenêtre n'était pas du tout ouverte _(avoue tu l'avais pas du tout vu venir…)_ et qu'il allait devoir trouver une autre entrée. Ou casser la vitre.

« Tin la hum la, tin tin la hum la… »

Trop tard pour casser la vitre, l'habitant de la chambre était revenu. Un sombre inconnu sans yeux, portant un uniforme qu'il identifia comme être celui de l'armée. Évidemment.

L'inconnu se figea en voyant l'intrus plaqué contre sa fenêtre- Renton remercia le ciel de n'être pas aussi célèbre que Holland et de ne pas avoir un avis de recherche placardé a tous les coins de rue- mais ne hurla pas. Ce fut ce qui sauva le criminel.

« Je suiiis le fantôôôôme de la baaase… »

Il était fier de son idée, et encore plus en voyant l'homme pâlir et trembler comme s'il avait vu Dewey faisant des claquettes- bien que Renton aurait été en droit de se vexer de cette réaction un brin excessive. _(version de base : décidant de devenir danseur classique) (merci Harry Potter) (oui cette vision est effrayante ! j'accepte toute suggestion pour changer cette phrase)_

« Ouuuvre-moii et je le laisserai viiiivre… »

Soucieux de rester parmi les vivants, le pauvre homme terrifié s'empressa de tourner la poignée avant de sauter en arrière, craignant une attaque surprise en traitre.

« Va, et ne parle de moi à persooonne… »

Le soldat sortit et Renton, après quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, à sa suite. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver la chambre d'Anemone.

Il s'amusait plus que jamais depuis son entrée au Gekko go, et oublia presque son objectif de base en déambulant dans les couloirs en se faisant passer pour mort. (Dewey devait vraiment en demander trop à ses subordonnés, il fallait être mentalement épuisé pour y croire, mais cela ne vint même pas à l'esprit de l'épouvantail qui s'autoproclamait fantôme)

Arriva enfin le moment de tout arrêter. En tout cas, de fuir avant de se faire exploser- littéralement- pas les petits enfants de Dewey. Si au moins leur tenue entravait leurs mouvements, mais non. Enfin, pas qu'ils en aient eu besoin, Renton avait fui rien qu'en apercevant leur yeux vides et dangereux.

***

« Dominic ! Je suis là !

\- Enfin. Tu en as mis du temps. Alors ?

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal à entrer et à sortir, la sécurité est vraiment bien faite, je dois connaitre le vaisseau mieux que le gekko a force de me cacher tous les cinq pas…

\- Concernant Anemone, je veux dire.

\- Inapprochable.

\- Tu veux dire que tout ça n'a servi à rien ?

\- Mais non ! Enfin, je sais pas plus ce qu'elle pense… Mais je crois que tu devrais laisser tomber. Je sais pas comment c'est de son côté, mais pour toi, c'est pas une bonne chose…

\- Merci de ta brillante analyse.

\- Vraiment ! Je crois que tu l'aimerais pas si tu l'avais rencontré naturellement !

\- Hm.

\- C'est pas bon pour toi, poursuivit-il avec conviction. Tu devrais pas choisir un partenaire par défaut !

\- Ce n'est pas par défaut. Anemone est une fille extraordinaire.

\- Et Eureka alors ? Raconte ! »

***

Les deux garçons fixaient le feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé un peu plus tôt, la nuit commençant à tomber, sans un mot. Les récits respectifs de l'un et de l'autre les avaient convaincu que non, ce plan n'était pas bon, et qu'ils ne pouvaient régler leurs problèmes relationnels qu'en cherchant au plus profond de leur âme. Ou de celle de l'autre, éventuellement.

« Les filles sont trop compliquées, soupira Renton en baissant le regard vers le scarabée à ses pieds.

\- Reste seul toute ta vie alors, conseilla cyniquement Dominic. Mieux, tourne-toi vers les mecs. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi en disant ça, mais le silence qui suivit était plus chargé de sens que toutes les paroles précédentes. Un « non mais t'es malade ? » rieur aurait été plus rassurant, mais non. Il avait mis en marche une réflexion sérieuse.

« En fait… C'est peut-être pas si bête… »

Il préféra ne rien dire, analysant les paroles du plus jeune. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, tout compte fait. Pourquoi ne pas tester ensemble…

« Dis-moi, Renton. L'idée d'élever des skyfish t'a-t-elle déjà traversé l'esprit ?

\- Hein ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir plus cette réaction, Dominic s'était levé et avait rejoint sa moto (peu importe que le moment que s'y prêtât pas, ce fut à cet instant que Renton sut que s'il voulait préserver sa relation avec lui, il devrait accepter de vivre avec la machine- ce n'était pas vraiment important, mais il était content de pouvoir se faire cette remarque avant de piquer une crise en voyant la moto sur le canapé et de tout gâcher) face au coucher de soleil. Renton se leva promptement et le suivit. Ils se regardèrent en rougissant tandis que le plus âgé se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? murmura Renton, brisant finalement le silence.

\- Partons. Loin. On oublie ces coralian, le gekko state, Dewey, la guerre. On achète une petite maison et on vend des voitures. Mieux, on élève des skyfish. J'ai toujours aimé les skyfish. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bête dans faire des films protecteurs. On pourrait faire une zone protégée, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- On pourra cultiver les noix de pancha comme mon oncle ?

\- Si tu le veux, soupira Dominic en souriant légèrement.

\- D'accord. »

Ils partirent, sur la moto, dans le soleil couchant, et ne revinrent plus jamais. Lorsque, quelques années plus tard, Renton croisa par hasard Anemone, il se contenta de hocher amicalement la tête, sans plus aucune appréhension- les deux filles appartenaient à leur passé et il n'aurait pas réagi autrement avec Eureka, tout comme son compagnon.

**Author's Note:**

> "Puisque le plus jeune avait encore quelque pièce de l'appareil. Il ne savait pas laquelle, mais il était certain qu'il l'avait" ou la torture psychologique par Renton Thurston XD
> 
> J'espère vraiment que ca vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter !
> 
> *petit paragraphe pour remercier Elena de m'avoir inspiré et soutenu*


End file.
